


The hell child

by WolfKomoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Kyle Xy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Sam Winchester was cloned in hell using his DNA and an artificial tank designed to replace the mother's womb. The machine malfunctions, and the clone escapes from hell and goes to Earth. With no existence of his own, Sam and Dean create a life for the clone, starting with his name: Kent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural was written by Eric Kripke.  
> I've also made a trailer for this fanfiction which can be watched here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeU1xASimAs

 

         

 

 

When the device lost power, the water drained from the tank, melting the ice containing the body inside. The body inside was male, and it gasped for breath for the first time as it climbed itself out of the ice. The first thing he felt was an extreme heat. Blood curdling screams echoed as he started walking, finding himself walking down a deep tunnel.

          The heat radiated in the room as he continued to walk.

          “ _Fresh meat!”_ The demon gasped, reaching for him against the chains. He continued to walk away from the demon, encountering hundreds of souls just like the demented souls chained to the wall.

He continued to walk through the tunnel, feeling the heat radiating from his skin.

          He didn’t understand why it was so hot where he was, or why people were being tortured in this heat. Eventually he found an area surrounded by rocks, and when he looked at the distance, he saw a blue glowing light. Curious as to what it was, he climbed the rocks and walked through the light.

          When he walked through the light, he watched as the hole in the sky closed behind him. Where ever he was now, this place was a lot cooler than the place he woke up in. He was surrounded by trees, and the first thing he noticed was the lack of screams.

          Dean was standing in the forest waiting for a werewolf, but what he wasn’t expecting was to see a spitting image of Sam emerge from the trees. He stared at the strange man before him. This man didn’t have a scratch on his body. His wrists had never been chained, and this man had never been hurt wherever here was.

          “Who are you? Huh? What’s your name?” Dean demanded.

          “I do not know who I am. I do not have a name.” The doppelganger told him.

          “Well that’s no good! We’ve got to give you a name.” Dean exclaimed. It was strange, talking to this person because he wasn’t Sam, but he looked just like him.

          “Is nothing not a name?” He asked the strange clean creature.

          “No, nothing is not a name. It’s an insult.” Dean explained.

          “Then, what should I call myself?” He asked, scratching his head with confusion.

          “How do you feel about the name Kent It means _born of fire_?” Dean asked after several minutes of thinking.

          “I like it.” The doppelganger—Kent smiled.

          “What should I refer to you as?” Kent asked the creature.

          “My name is Dean, Kent.” Dean told him. He knew that he would need to use the name for a while before he would take to the name.

          “Where am I?” Kent asked.

          “You’re in a forest.” Dean explained.

          “Is that why there are so many trees here?” Kent asked.

          “Yeah, it is.” Dean told him.

          “Can I ask you something Kent?” Dean asked.

          “Yes, you may inquire.” Kent answered.

          “What’s the last thing you remember, before seeing me?” Dean asked.

          “I was emerged. I opened my eyes to see myself covered in cold crystals. I removed myself from the liquid, and that’s when I felt nothing but heat. I could hear screaming as I walked down a tunnel. Creatures were chained to the wall, and they were tortured. I found some rocks and found a strange hole in the sky. When I climbed through the hole, it closed, and I found myself in a place that was much cooler. This ‘forest’ as you say.” Kent explained.

          “Well buddy the place you were describing is hell.” Dean told him.

          “Am I still in hell?” Kent asked.

          “No Kent, you’re on a place called Earth.” Dean explained.

          “And this Earth? You weren’t tortured here?” Kent asked.

          “No, Earth is a much friendlier place than hell.” Dean reassured him.

          “And you? You are a demon?” Kent questioned.

          “No. I’m a human.” Dean chuckled.

          “Am I a demon?” Kent wondered.

          “Well there’s a few tests we have to do, are you okay with that?” Dean asked.

          “Am I okay with whatever you have to do. I am questioning my species and would like some answers as to what I am.” Kent told him.

Dean nodded as he performed the tests. When he had no reaction to any of the tests, Dean sighed with relief.

          “Well Kent, as far as I know you are one hundred percent human.” Dean told him. Kent suddenly felt an intense heat, and he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

          “Hey, hey, hey you alright?” Dean gasped as he collapsed into his arms.

          “I’m… so hot…” Kent complained as Dean helped him lean against the car. Dean felt his forehead, and it was a little hot.

          “Alright Kent? I’m taking you to the motel I’m staying at. It’s kind of a place where you can rent a bed for a little while.” Dean explained, securing him in the car as he drove him back to the motel room.

          Sam looked out the window to see dragging his own body out of the car. _Have I been cloned?_

Sam ran outside as he helped Dean carry his twin, clone, doppelganger, future self, whatever inside.

          When Kent felt Sam carry him, he could feel a sense of safety. Whoever this human was, they were made from the same thing.

Sam gently put him on the bed as he went to fetch a bucket of ice water.

He came back after ten minutes, and he handed the thermometer to Dean.

          “Check his temperature.” Sam ordered. Dean put the thermometer in Kent’s mouth, and after a few minutes the temperature came back.

          “One hundred degrees.” Dean read.

          “Alright dip one of the hotel cloths in this ice water and put the cool rag to his forehead.” Sam instructed. Dean nodded as he dipped the cloth in the water. Once it was cool enough, he gently placed the cloth on Kent’s forehead.

          “Okay so why am I looking at myself?” Sam asked with confusion.

          “Well you see Kent here, was born in hell about an hour ago. Apparently they were using this tank to clone you in hell. Anyway, the liquid in the tank acts as an artificial womb so no requirement for a mother.” Dean explained.

          “Okay but if he’s human, how is he topside and not messed up?” Sam asked.

          “Well maybe the tank protected him. Kept him human.” Dean suggested.

          “Okay but how is he topside?” Sam asked.

          “I dunno, maybe the tank malfunctioned and he fought his way out.” Dean suggested.

          “Well he would be unknown. He could’ve just walked out.” Sam suggested. Kent started snoring to which Sam and Dean chuckled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tank that Kent was in was borrowed from Kyle Xy. Though this is not a direct crossover, I did borrow the tank for the cloning process.


End file.
